tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Engel
[[Datei:Gabrielle_Arch_April.jpg|thumb|270px|'Engel']]Engel (lat. angelus, gotisch angilus von altgriechisch ἄγγελος ángelos "''Bote", "Abgesandter"; Übersetzung von hebr. מלאך ''mal'ach "Bote") sind in den Lehren der monotheistischen abrahamitischen Religionen des Judentums, Christentums und Islams Geistwesen, die von Gott erschaffen wurden und ihm untergeordnet sind. Engelvorstellung in vorchristlichen Kulturen Im Zoroastrismus, der ursprünglich am weitest verbreiteten Religion im persischen Reich, sind Yazata der obersten Gottheit beigestellte oder seine mit dem göttlichen Funken berührten Helfer. Malakhim sind Boten von Gottes sittlichem Willen an die Menschen. Die Beschreibung von geflügelten, göttlichen oder gottgleichen Wesen wie beispielsweise Nephtys in den altägyptischen Mythen um Isis und Osiris (Osirismythos) könnte ein Ursprung der Engelsdarstellung sein. In den Kulturen von Mesopotamien ist die Vorstellung geflügelter Wesen als Mittler zwischen Göttern und Menschen auch zu finden. Engel als Mittler zu den Göttern sind in der klassischen griechischen und römischen Kultur unbekannt. Jedoch senden die Götter den Götterboten Hermes/Mercurius mit seinem Flügelhelm. Durch die Auseinandersetzung Griechenlands mit orientalischer (vor allem persischer Kultur) ging die Vorstellung einer geflügelten Siegesgöttin Nike in den Olymp ein. Im römischen Kulturkreis gelangte die geflügelte Siegesgöttin Victoria als die Entsprechung der griechischen Göttin Nike. Dargestellt wurde sie häufig fliegend und mit einem Lorbeerkranz als Siegessymbol in der Rechten. Engelvorstellung in den abrahamitischen Religionen 'Judentum' Engel, hebr. מלאך mal'ach "Boten", werden im Judentum durch Auslegung des Tanach und in langer Tradition meist als übernatürliche Wesen verstanden, die Gott im Himmel zur Seite stehen, aber streng von Gott (JHWH) zu unterscheiden und diesem untergeordnet sind. Sie können gelegentlich ausgewählten Menschen Gottes Willen und seine Anweisungen zu erkennen geben. Die Erscheinung von Engeln spielt schon in der Überlieferung der frühen Geschichte des Volkes Israel eine große Rolle. 'Christentum' Engel hatten im Christentum von jeher eine hohe Bedeutung. Während die Engel in der Lateinischen Kirche und den orthodoxen Kirchen verehrt werden, stehen die reformierten Kirchen der Engellehre skeptisch bis ablehnend gegenüber. Es gibt verschiedene Erzengel und Engel: Neben dem Erzengel Michael, der die Heere des Herrn anführt, sind die Erzengel Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Jophiel, Zadkiel und Camael namentlich bekannt. Die Bibel erwähnt verschiedene Arten von Engeln. Sie stehen dort ohne eine klare Hierarchie, jedoch entwickelten Anhänger aller drei abrahamitischen Religionen Varianten von Engelhierarchien. Beherrscht werden die Hierarchien in den monotheistischen Religionen vom Schöpfergott. Im Mittelalter verbreitete sich ab dem sechsten Jahrhundert die Engellehre (Angelologie) des Pseudo-Dionysius Areopagita. Nach Pseudo-Dionysius lassen sich verschiedene Arten von Engeln unterscheiden, die in insgesamt neun Chöre untergliedert sind. Die Engelschöre sind zu Triaden (Dreiergruppen) zusammengefasst, die zusammen drei Hierarchien bilden: Erste Hierarchie ;Seraphim : Engel, die von Gott erschaffen wurden und ihm untergeordnet sind ;Cherubim : Sind geflügelte Mischwesen, zumeist mit Tierleib und Menschengesicht. Der Cherub kann sowohl kultische Schutzfunktion besitzen oder auch einem Gott als Träger (Thron) dienen. ;Thronoi : Engel des Willens Zweite Hierarchie ;Kyriotetes : Engel der Intelligenz und der Freude ;Dynameis : Engel der Bewegung und des Wachstums ;Exusiai : Engel der äußeren Form und der Kunst Dritte Hierarchie ;Archai : Engel der Zeit, des Verstandes und des Taktes ;Archangeloi : Erzengel, Engel des Feuers und der Wärme ;Angeloi : Engel, Träger des Lebens und der Vegetation Die Engel der ersten Hierarchie sind die höchststehenden und existieren in der unmittelbaren Anschauung Gottes, während die Engel der dritten Hierarchie als Sendboten Gottes fungieren, die auch unmittelbar mit den Menschen Kontakt haben können. Oft werden Engel als geschlechtslose Wesen verstanden, obwohl zumindest einige von ihnen als Jünglinge oder junge Männer beschrieben werden. Durch den Einfluss des Zeitalters der Aufklärung trat die Darstellung von Engeln in der Kunst zurück. Ab der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts finden sich anstelle der traditionellen jünglingshaften Darstellung häufig weibliche Engelsdarstellungen in der bildenden Kunst. Beispiele für Engelsdarstellungen in der modernen Kunst des 20. Jahrhunderts finden sich bei Paul Klee oder bei Ernst Fuchs. In Postkarten werden Engel sehr oft als Kleinkinder mit Flügelchen und weißen Lendenschürzen dargestellt. Das Llibre dels àngels (Buch der Engel) ist ein literarisches Werk, das Francesc Eiximenis (1330-1409) im Jahre 1392 verfasste. Das Buch enthält zweihunderteins Abschnitte und besteht aus fünf Aufsätzen. Das Buch gilt als vollständiges Traktat über Angelologie. 'Islam' Der Glaube an die Engel (arabisch ملائكة, DMG malāʾika, sing. malʾak) wird im Islam als sehr wichtig eingestuft (vgl. schon im Koran Sure 2:177 und 4:136). Die Engel werden im Koran wiederholt als "Diener Gottes" bezeichnet (z.B. Sure 43:19, 21:36); sie sind aber auch Boten Gottes, die nach seinem Befehl handeln (Sure 21:26). Eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben der Engel ist die Vermittlung der Offenbarung an die Propheten (Sure 16:2). Außerdem übernehmen sie den Schutz der Menschen (Sure 50:17) Der Koran hebt vier Engel mit besonderen Aufgaben hervor, wobei Dschibril (Gabriel) und Mikail (Michael) auch namentlich genannt werden: * Azrael, (arabisch عزرائیل, DMG ʿAzrāʾīl), der Todesengel (mālik al-maut) * Israfil, ( إسرافيل, DMG Isrāfīl), der Engel des Jüngsten Gerichts * Dschibril,' '(جبريل, DMG Ǧibrīl), der Übermittler der göttlichen Weisheit * Mikail,' '(ميكائيل/ميكال), der Engel der Naturereignisse Anders als bei der christlichen Angelologie hat sich im Islam keine eigene Lehre über die Rangordnung der Engel herausgebildet. 'Sonstige Anschauungen' *Die Anthroposophie knüpft an die aus dem christlichen Mittelalter überlieferte Hierarchienlehre der Engel an. *Die Kirche Jesu Christi der Heiligen der Letzten Tage ("Mormonen") versteht unter "Engel" einen Boten Gottes. Der Engel Moroni soll dem Begründer der Mormonen, Joseph Smith (1805-1844), erschienen sein. Engelarten 'Erzengel' Engel, die gegenüber übrigen Engeln in besonderer Weise hervorgehoben sind. Im Christentum wurde bis ins Mittelalter analog der jüdischen Tradition die Existenz von drei oder vier Erzengeln (mit bzw. ohne Uriel) gelehrt: ;Gabriel : Vorsteher der Cherubim und Seraphim. In der Kunst wird Gabriel oft mit weiblichen Zügen dargestellt. Sein Attribut ist die Lilie, mit der er bei der Verkündigung der Geburt Jesu an Maria dargestellt wird. ;Michael : Gilt insbesondere als Bezwinger des Teufels in Gestalt des Drachen (Höllensturz) sowie als Anführer der himmlischen Heerscharen (Archistrátegos dynameon Kyriou), die im Osten vor Gottes Thron stehen. ;Raphael : Raphael gilt in der christlichen Tradition aus dem Mittelalter als Schutzpatron der Kranken und Apotheker. Er wird auch in Kreisen der Esoterik verehrt. ;Uriel : Engel der Prophezeiung und Offenbarung. In der römisch-katholischen Kirche wird er nicht als Erzengel angerufen. Vor allem Michael als Engel des Weltgerichtes der Apokalypse und Gabriel als Bote der Verkündigung an Maria waren allgemein bekannt und beliebte Motive in der christlichen Kunst. 'Gefallene Engel' In diversen christlichen Erzählungen und Apokryphen wird beschrieben, dass dereinst der Engel Luzifer (lat. "Lichtträger", "Lichtbringer") im Himmel zusammen mit einer Schar gleichgesinnter Engel gegen Gott rebellierte. Es kam zum Krieg der Engel, der mit der Niederlage Luzifers endete. Luzifer wurde von Gott in die Hölle verbannt und verlor dabei seine herrliche Gestalt. Alle Engel, die auf Luzifers Seite kämpften, wurden ebenfalls in die Hölle verbannt so dass einige zu Gefallenen Engeln und andere zu Dämonen wurden. 'Todesengel' Als Todesengel oder Engel des Todes wird ein Engel bezeichnet, der Menschen den Tod bringt, Verstorbene ins Jenseits begleitet oder dort empfängt und eventuell richtet. Im Koran wird ein Engel des Todes ausdrücklich erwähnt (Sure 32:11). Eine Begegnung mit dem Todesengel oder eine Sichtung desselben stehen dann für Lebensgefahr oder eine Nahtoderfahrung. 'Schutzengel' Ein Schutzengel ist nach mythologischer oder religiöser Vorstellung ein zum Schutz eines Landes, eines Ortes oder einer Person zugestellter Engel. 'Grabengel' Grabengel oder Friedhofsengel sind spirituelle Begleiter der Verstorbenen an ihrer letzten Ruhestätte. Nach altem Glauben behüten und begleiten sie die Toten auf ihrem letzten Weg in die jenseitige Welt und bewachen ihre Grabstelle. 'Racheengel' Ein Engel, der jemandes Untaten rächt. 'Nephilim' Die Nephilim (hebräisch נְפִילִים nephilim: "Riesen", Mehrzahl von naphíl) waren in der altisraelischen Mythologie riesenhafte Mischwesen, gezeugt von göttlichen Wesen und Menschenfrauen. Die Nephilim waren größer und stärker als Menschen und laut den Berichten der Apokryphen von großer Boshaftigkeit. Der erste Beleg für das Wort "Nephilim" in der Bibel findet sich im 1 Mos 6,4. In einigen präastronautischen Theorien sind Nephilim außerirdische, hochzivilisierte Wesen, die vor mehreren Jahrtausenden die Erde besuchten, sich mit den Menschen verbanden und Kinder zeugten. In der Fantasy- und Mystery-Literatur werden sie sehr unterschiedlich rezipiert. So treten sie beispielsweise in Cassandra Clares Chroniken der Unterwelt ''oder in Danielle Trussonis ''Angelus als Mischwesen zwischen Menschen und Engeln auf. Ihre Rolle folgt dabei keinem Schema, sie können sowohl auf der Seite der "Guten" wie der "Bösen" stehen. In filmischen Umsetzungen erscheinen sie meist als Mischwesen, etwa in der Filmreihe Gefallene Engel, dem Film God’s Army III – Die Entscheidung oder der Serie Akte X ''(5x17: "Alle Seelen"). Engel in der Populärkultur In diversen Filmen und Romanen werden Engel vorzugsweise als strahlende Menschen mit weißen Flügeln dargestellt und sind für die meisten Menschen unsichtbar oder können nur von Menschen gesehen werden, die glauben oder reinen Herzens sind. Die meisten Engel werden als Schutzengel, Todesengel oder gar als Racheengel porträtiert. Eine Auswahl von filmischen Darstellungen von Engeln: *Ist das Leben nicht schön?'' (1946) *''Der Himmel soll warten'' (1978) *''Der Himmel über Berlin'' (1987) *''God’s Army – Die letzte Schlacht '' (1995) *''Michael'' (1996) *''Dogma'' (1999) * Constantine (2005) * die Fantasy-Filmtrilogie Gefallene Engel (2006, 2007, 2008), basierend auf der Romanreihe The Fallen ''von Thomas E. Sniegoski * 'Gabriel – Die Rache ist mein' (2007) * 'Legion' (2010) Engel in ''TMNT 'Mirage Comics und 2003 Serie' In den Mirage Comics''TMNT'' Vol.4 #2 und der 2003 Cartoonserie"A Wing and a Prayer" wird der geflügelte Superheld Raptarr wegen seiner äußerlichen Ähnlichkeit des Öfteren für einen Engel gehalten. 'Archie Comics' In den Archie Comics begegnet April O'Neil dem weiblichen Engel Gabrielle, die von dem Gauner Hollywood Hoey auf der Erde festgehalten wird, bis April sie befreit und ihre Rückkehr zum Himmel ermöglicht."April O'Neil: The Angel of Time Square" #1, #2, #3, #4 und #5 Siehe auch * Dämon Mirage Comics * Raptarr Archie Comics * Gabrielle Quellenverzeichnis * [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Engel Wikipedia: Engel] * [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erzengel Wikipedia: Erzengel] * [http://www.art-perfect.de/engel.htm Art-Perfect: Engel] * [http://www.katholisch.de/aktuelles/dossiers/engel-himmlische-boten/besondere-engel-die-erzengel Katholisch.de: Die Erzengel] * [http://www.engelwelt.de/engelwelt/die_erzengel/die_erzengel.html Engelwelt.de: Die Erzengel] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mythologische Wesen Kategorie:Triviales